


Daddy's Day

by Dangerous_Liaison



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Family, If I do say so myself, M/M, cute as hell, mark uses video game characters as pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerous_Liaison/pseuds/Dangerous_Liaison
Summary: Mark and Jack have a five year old daughter who does not appreciate not having a mommy to celebrate Mother's Day with. Also, Mark uses old school video game characters as pet names and Jack makes Irish-themed pet names.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BTW 'Appa' means 'dad' in Korean.  
> And 'cailín álainn' means 'beautiful.'

“And then, as the big, scary monster came up behind Zelda, she turned around and stabbed him in the butt!“ Just as the little girl started giggling, a shout could be heard from the other room. But then again, it was almost impossible to miss the loud man’s voice.

"Hey, no violence!” Mark turned toward the doorway and back to their daughter with an ‘oh no, I got caught’ face. This made the five year old giggle even more.

“You’re one to talk, Mr. Happy Wheels addict!” He turned back to his daughter. “Daddy just doesn’t understand a good story.”

“I heard that.” Mark jumped and hid under the fuzzy pink blanket in front of him. Jack walked into the room from where he had been standing in the doorway. “And I’ll have you know I haven’t played that game in ages, let alone showed it to our small daughter.”

“Small doesn’t mean young,” came his muffled response, “Just look at you.” Jack looked offended.

“Did you just call me old AND short? I’m younger than you and only an inch shorter!” Mark peeked out.

“And I still love you all the same.” Jack rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Okay, Zelda, it’s ten minutes past your bedtime.”

“But I’m not even tired!” Jack pulled the blanket off of the two on the small bed.

“But it’s Daddy and Appa’s bedtime as well.” He reached over and pat down the Korean’s newly dyed orange hair that had gotten mussed up. “And if Daddy doesn’t get his sleep he gets very cranky.” 

Mark smirked. “Oh, don’t I know it. And when he’s angry he doesn’t give his special kisses.” Jack’s eyes widened and he used the hand in his hair to smack him on the back of his head, which only caused Mark to chuckle.

They stood up and smiled down at their perfect creation. Mark leaned down.

“Goodnight, Princess Peach.” He kissed her forehead. Jack leaned down to rub his nose on hers.

“Night, wee babby.” As he pulled away, he felt her tighten her grip on his shirt. Jack glanced back at Mark then back to her.

“What’s wrong, Zelly?” She looked like she was pondering something heavy on her mind.

“Um, at preschool today, our teacher had us draw pictures for our…for our mommies for Mother’s Day.” Jack’s heart promptly shattered in two. He looked back to his husband, who had the same face of concern. Before they could speak, Zelda reached under her pillow and revealed a wrinkled piece of paper with a note stapled to it. She sheepishly handed it over.

Jack took the paper, reading the note as Mark read over his shoulder as well.

It read:  **Dear Mr. Fischbach and Mr. McLoughlin, I have some concerns about Zelda. She is usually her happy, loud self but today as we were talking about Mother’s Day she kind of shut down and shut everyone out. She didn’t even play with anyone at recess. I had realized my mistake in assigning this art project and was quick to remind my students that not everyone has a mommy so they can draw a picture for their grandma. This didn’t blow over too well with your daughter. See for yourself in the picture. I apologize for any problems I may have started. If there’s anything I can do let me know. -Mrs. Michaels**

Jack removed the note and turned the picture so they could both see it. From what he could tell there had been an attempt at a drawing of a little girl and a woman. But then the woman was scribbled over fiercely. The little girl looked incredibly sad and was drawn in all black. At the top were the words:  **I have no mommy.** The letters were all different sizes in her five-year-old writing. When they looked back to her, Zelda had pulled the blanket up to her eyes, peering at them, looking equal parts sad and scared. 

“Zelly…”

“I don’t have a mommy.” Her voice was so quiet.

“Oh, little Goomba.” Mark walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down, both of them on either side of her, showing concern.

“All my friends at school talk about their mommies and how they braid their hair in the morning and sing them to sleep. They say they smell really good cuz of their perfume and wear pretty jewelry. I want that. But I don’t have a mommy.”

“Babby, we’ve been over this. You do have a mommy. You were in her tummy 'cause Daddy and Appa couldn’t make you on our own. She just doesn’t live here with us. Remember, we told you how you could meet her when you’re older? So you do have a mommy that helped us create you into the beauty that you are, but you have two daddies that take care of you.” Jack didn’t know how to explain it any better to their 5 year old. Zelda looked slightly confused but not as sad.

“Okay, Daddy.” She smiled slightly up at him. Mark smiled down at her.

“And look at it this way: We can make mean ponytails, so braids shouldn't be that hard to master. We are both amazing singers, I even took lessons.” He puffed out his chest, all proud. "Daddy has really good smelling cologne and that's pretty much the same thing as perfume. As for jewelry… maybe you can convince Daddy to put earrings in again.” Jack rolled his eyes.

“Not gonna happen.”

“But don't you see, baby Spyro? We're just as good as mommies. Even better, we can fight off twice as many monsters. Or Appa can fight while Daddy screams and swears.”

“Hey! I'll have you know I'm a great fighter.” He lifted his arms to show off his muscles. “May I remind you of these +1 biceps!”

Zelda giggled.

“I love having two daddies. You're funny, and big and strong, and love me lots! I wish my friends had two daddies, too. They could have as much fun as we do.”

Mark laughed. “I bet they have just as much fun with a mommy and daddy. It doesn't matter if their parents are boys, girls, or a mixture of the two. As long as they're loved and cared for, they're just as lucky.”

Jack pet her hair. “Get some sleep, Shamrock. And remember, we love you more than all the cake and cookies in the world. And you know how much I love cake and cookies.” He stood up. Mark leaned over and rubbed his scruffy cheek on hers, making her shriek with laughter like always. 

“Night-Night, my little Pikachu.” They both headed toward the hallway but when Mark looked back he could tell she had more to say. He turned to Jack. “Hey, go ahead on to bed, hun. I’ll be there in a sec.” Jack furrowed his brow slightly, in confusion, but shrugged it off.

“Okay, love you.” He gave him a quick kiss and walked down the hall. “Don’t be long.”

\--------------  
  
Jack blinked his eyes open, letting them adjust to the light. He stretched his arms out before realizing his husbands arms weren’t wrapped around him like the night before. In fact, he was nowhere to be seen. He sat up and looked at the time on his phone. **6:58**. No way Mark would be awake at this time unless there was a good reason. Jack started to worry a little. He was about to throw the covers off of himself and seek him out, but then the door opened.

It revealed Mark, holding the door open for their young daughter who was holding a tray. She walked slowly and looked extremely focused as to not spill anything. Once she was over the threshold Mark walked in behind her, smiling brightly. Jack could sense a playfulness behind those eyes.

“Oh no, you’re already awake!” Zelda exclaimed. She set the tray down on the nightstand and climbed up onto the bed. She tried pushing him back down into a laying position. Jack chuckled and complied. She then crawled over him and put two fingers over his eyelids and pulled them down. “Okay, you’re asleep now,” she whispered.

Jack held back a smirk. “Yes I am.” Zelda hopped back down and tried to grab the tray again but Mark stopped her.

“How ‘bout I help you out with this one, Chica?” She sighed but nodded and climbed back up yet again. Mark set the tray on Jack’s lap and sat beside his daughter. Zelda shook Jack’s shoulders lightly and whispered in his ear. “Daddy, now it’s time to wake up.” Jack’s eyes fluttered open as if he were truly just waking up. He sat up and stretched dramatically.

“What’s going on?” The little girl in front of him gestured to the tray of hastily thrown together pancakes and scrambled eggs.

“We made you breakfast!” Jack looked flattered but confused.

“Thank you, Sweet Pea, but...why?” Mark looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

“Tell him.” 

Zelda smiled widely. “For Mother’s Day!” Jack looked from her to his husband.

“Say what?” Mark picked the girl up and put her in his lap.

“Our lovely,  _ thoughtful _ daughter had a brilliant idea that she divulged to me last night. She really wanted to be able to celebrate Mother’s Day. So she thought she should be able to spoil one of us on Father’s Day and the other today, so we could equally be shown how much she loves us.” He spoke carefully so he didn’t offend the man in front of him. “And -this is the best part- she thought that you should get Mother’s Day cuz, and I quote, ‘Daddy is a lot like the other mommies, cleaning a lot and yelling at Appa when he’s having fun.’” Mark had to bite his lips from laughing.

“Plus your voice is higher, too!” Zelda added. Mark couldn’t help himself and a bark of laughter escaped him. Jack took a deep breath and tried to keep a neutral expression. Mark looked serious again and said, “She means well. She’s doing this cuz she really wanted us both to have fun, relaxing days where she could shower us both with love. It’s actually quite precious. Plus! We would call today ‘Daddy’s Day’ and Father’s Day ‘Appa’s Day’. Just so one of us doesn’t feel emasculated.” Jack was silent for a moment before he reached his hands out for his daughter. She quickly crawled over to him.

“Is this true, cailín álainn? Did you really come up with all of this just for us?” She nodded vigorously.

“I wanted you to feel special.” Jack repressed the tears that almost welled up. He hugged his daughter tightly.

“I already do.” He kissed the top of her head. “But I’ll never say no to food.” He dug into the food in front of him, feeding Zelda a couple bites as well. He looked to Mark to see him smiling fondly at his family. Jack motioned for him to lean forward. He presented a forkful of pancake to him. Once he took the bite Jack swooped in and kissed him with a loud smack that made Zelda cover her eyes with a giggle.

“Thank you for this. I couldn’t ask for two better people in my life.” Mark smiled at him, lovingly.  “Anyway, laugh it up now, but my holiday is always gonna come before yours. Ha!” He laughed and ate some more.


End file.
